


Give Me Something I Can Feel

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: The Doors
Genre: M/M, sexy times happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Ray get a bit out of control after a workout at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Something I Can Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the time when Jim lived with Ray and they went to the beach daily to exercise and I thought it would be a perfect fic setting. Also im not a native english speaker and may have trouble with tenses so please,if you see anything that needs correcting,tell me right away :) Also everything here is fiction and only a fragment of my imagination.Enjoy!

It was a hot summer Wednesday. 

Jim and Ray were walking down the beach as usual.Jim was talking about some new book he had read, but Ray’s thoughts were distracted by the way Morrison's tongue flickered on his lip,when it got dry .That was the main thing Ray focused on and it dazzled him, because usually he thought about Jim's cheekbones or abs or veins or..well he had never thought about someone's lips as much as right now. 

Jim finished his little speech and looked over the big ocean, the big unknown in front of them.It was strange how at peace he felt and how relaxed and secure it was to be there with Ray. 

They wondered down the coastline to the exercising area.Ray was quick to start the routine of pull ups, monkey bars, more pull ups, more monkey bar climbing and push ups.Jim was kind of away and Ray didn't notice until he fell on the ground and there wasn't any laughter. 

„I know you already have the perfect abs but hey c'mon now, I do not intend to do this alone," his deep voice yelled. 

No reaction from Jim.Nothing. 

Ray got up and walked towards the singer. 

„Is something wrong? Sorry if I didn't listen to you earlier, I just had a lot on my mind-„   
„See that's my problem,“ Jim interrupted „I have too much on my mind and I can’t focus on things anymore.I don'tI usually don't over think things..but I'm just..confused..“You could hear the question marks in his voice. 

„Hey,we’ve all been there man.Im struggling with a lot right now as well and I'm not sure what you have going on, but I bet I've been there," Ray put a comforting hand on the singer’s shoulder and they stared at each other for a moment.He couldn't keep his eyes away from that dry mouth and something stung him.  
A feeling of..want.As he kept staring at Jim's lips he the realisation coming through to him.He didn’t admire the lips, he desired them. 

„Uhh..“ was all Jim said.Thank god he didn't notice, Ray thought and quikly continued with the conversation „So if you want to talk, Im all ears.“ 

„Oh hey Ray man, thanks a lot but I think I gotta sort this out on my own.“Jim's quiet voice mumbled, nearly inaudible over the waves. Ray never got to know what Jim was so confused about. 

They moved on and went up to the monkey bars and did some push ups and when they were through, the sun was already setting. 

Ray did some last pull ups and fell to the ground.Jim fell from the monkey bars as well and the two men laughed and swore about how stupidly hard it was to do things so natural to children. 

Jim stopped laughing after a while and laid his head on Ray’s chest.He had the perfect view and blocking Ray from seeing the beautiful sunset made it only better.The organist pushed Jim a little and they tackled and finally settled for crouching and stiff backs. 

„Hey thanks for trying to help..Sorry I-„ 

„Its ok.Talk to me when you're ready.“Ray pulled out a cigarette and smoked it in silence.

They smiled at each other for a while and Jim asked for some cigs.Ray had none left and Jim begged him to share his.When Ray refused, Jim playfully grabbed the cigarette and started smoking it, blowing the smoke directly at Ray, who seemed to like it, though he was making a sour face.

As they were playing around, neither of them realised how close they had gotten.The singer was now blowing the smoke into Ray’s mouth and Ray was in an awkward position,staring at Morrison’s lips, that made him want to do what he had pushed back all day long.

They got closer and closer until Morrison's shoulders were nudging Ray further away,but he didn’t move.Until Morrison's legs were wrapped around Ray’s.Until the cigarette was long forgotten on the sand.  
They kept staring at each other, somewhere far away The Beatles’ cover of „Long tall Sally“ blasting out for a beach party.

Ray took his gaze away from James’ lips and looked him in the eyes.At that moment he knew, he couldn’t take it much longer and snapped.  
He pulled Jim in for a kiss.A long passionate French kiss with lots of tongue.His thumb brushed against Jim’s cheekbone and sideburn.That made the singer moan a bit which gave Ray a tingle in his lower stomach, moving downwards.

By the time they stopped making out, “Long tall Sally“ was being played for the third time.Jim pulled Ray in for a quick peck and ground himself against the organists leg.And it felt so good, for both of them. 

Ray was amazed by the size of Morrison,he could now feel Jim’s hard dick against his leg and lost all fear of getting way too exited, way too early.Jim wanted this as well, and it gave him courage.

Jim pushed Ray on the ground and pulled his shirt over his shoulders, the material getting stuck a bit.Ray laughed and told him to hurry up.A red flash went through Jim's body, Ray didn't know if it was a flash of red because of the embarrassment or arousal, because their dicks were now moving against each other and it felt wonderful.

Ray slid his hands along Jim's sides.Up to his shoulders and down again, tracing smooth lines with his thumbs, across the hipbones and ribs,to the nipples and collarbones.After the gentle body appreciation,Morrison threw his shirt away as fast as he could.The anticipation of what would go down killed them both.

Ray’s shirt flew off pretty soon as well.He sat up a bit and their boners were now touching at just the right spot.The boys were in a hurry and getting pants off was way too challenging,especially in the state they were in aka ’too hard to think’.To get rid of that state,both wordlessly decided to leave it be.

Ray thrust his hips forward moaning a bit, pulling Jim down to bite his neck.Morrison responded by scratching red marks on his back, which Ray knew, he had to explain later. 

The grinding got harder and quiker,making them both pant and moan.Tongues got wild, tracing wet lines everywhere,whimpering sounds escaping from their throats.Midst all of this,Ray realised, how much he loves seeing Jim’s neck all bruised and glistening with sweat,much like his own skin. 

It went on about five more minutes and then they both came,only seconds apart.Morrison collapsed, the sand sticking to his sweaty skin, making him as dirty as Ray felt.   
They were panting,swearing,sweating and taking deep breaths until it all got quiet. 

„I didn't know ’Long Tall Sally’ could do that to me.“ Jim laughed, still a bit out of breath. 

„That wasn't ’Long Tall Sally’„ Ray looked at him with a smirk „that was me." 

It took them about 15 more minutes to get up and go back the way they came from.Ray felt chilly because of the sticky fluid drying in his underwear and so did Jim,but not as cold as he would feel later that evening,kneeling on the slick shower tiles,Ray making him choke.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my very first fics EVER so i hope it doesn't disappoint much.I don't own any of the characters this is all for fun


End file.
